


El camino fácil

by samej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hale Family Feels, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La última luna llena le ha recordado de la peor manera que morir es una opción. La marca le quedará toda la vida, seguramente.</p>
<p>Las cicatrices no le importan demasiado, las consecuencias, un poco más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El camino fácil

Esta noche no hay luna en el cielo pero Stiles no la echa de menos. La última luna llena le ha recordado de la peor manera que morir es una opción. La marca le quedará toda la vida, seguramente.

Las cicatrices no le importan demasiado, las consecuencias, un poco más.

**

Es un omega. Stiles ha aprendido que, a su manera, el omega es más peligroso que el beta y el alfa, porque no tiene nada que perder.

Stiles se esconde tras un árbol. Guarda su esperanza en que hay varios olores repartidos de la tarde (Scott, Erica, Derek) y en que se acaba de arrastrar por un charco de barro que medía un palmo. Escucha un aullido lejano y debería reconocerlo porque hace tiempo que sabe distinguirles, pero le cuesta, el tobillo se le ha hinchado y el dolor le distrae.

Es Scott, cree. Seguramente se haya dado cuenta de que está tardando demasiado. Stiles busca las marcas en los árboles, porque sabe que lo que busca está cerca. Se muerde el labio para intentar ignorar el dolor del tobillo y cruza un claro en el que el árbol más al norte está marcado con una flecha. No hace caso de la dirección y se mueve decidido contando troncos. Los pasos suenan cercanos en el silencio de la noche.

Stiles cava con las uñas hasta que da con la cajita cuyo contenido puede salvarle la vida. Se intenta levantar y el dolor al apoyar el pie hace que vea por un segundo negro, que puede que sea más que un segundo porque para cuando vuelve a ver el hombre-lobo está mirándole, gruñendo y sin cerrar ni apartar de Stiles por un milisegundo sus ojos amarillos.

Se lanza y de una zancada se planta delante de él y le empuja con las patas hacia abajo. Es más fuerte que Stiles pero mucho menos que Scott e infinitamente menos que Derek, y Stiles pone en práctica lo que él llama “El Movimiento No Sabía Que Podía Doblarme Tanto” y antes de que consiga llegar a su cuello sube las dos rodillas, y la barbilla-hocico se choca contra ellas, lo que espera que le dé tiempo suficiente como para abrir el puñetero saco, que se resbala bajo el sudor de sus dedos. Stiles da gracias a los procesos químicos de su cuerpo y a la adrenalina porque durante unos segundos ni siquiera siente el dolor del pie.

Lo que no espera es que en retribución el omega hunda sus uñas en el hombro y las arrastre hasta el pecho en el momento en el que consigue meter la mano en el saco.

Es inhumano el dolor que siente pero aún lo es más el instinto, la intención irrompible de sobrevivir que le empuja desde la nuca, que consigue que levante la mano cuando el omega vuelve a abrir la boca y a enseñar los colmillos y que tenga la fuerza suficiente como para estrellar el puño contra sus dientes y _más dentro_ hasta la garganta.

El lobo aspira por reflejo y el acónito entra casi por completo en sus pulmones, haciéndole caer al instante encima de él.

Stiles coge aire y tose los polvos que, a pesar de no tener efecto sobre él, combinado con el peso del hombre-lobo casi están a punto de ahogarle. Le aparta de un gruñido y se palpa el bolsillo, pero su móvil debe haberse caído.

Le caen lágrimas por dolor del hombro y el tobillo y se tumba de lado, sin que le importe el barro en el que apoya la mejilla.

El aullido de Derek (oh, dios, lo reconoce, violento y desesperado) suena cerca y le hace sonreír de alivio. Stiles grita y, sin poder evitarlo, se desmaya.

**

No hay, a pesar del portátil de Peter, de los recuerdos de Derek, un reglamento claro en los hombres-lobo que le ayude a Stiles a aferrarse a una idea, a saber qué le va a pasar. Derek nació siéndolo y antes de la tragedia familiar nadie se tenía que preocupar por los omegas, eran una manada demasiado asentada como para tener ese tipo de problemas. Quizá Peter podría recordar algo pero Peter está muerto, y todos sus demás ejemplos, Scott, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, fueron mordidos por un alfa.

Internet, una vez más, prueba ser totalmente inútil en estos casos.

Deaton le tranquiliza, porque la lógica dice que no le pasará nada. Es un arañazo y además de un omega, es imposible que le convierta. Repite las palabras en su cabeza y casi se convence, pero más tarde Stiles le ha preguntado a Derek si él cree que las posibilidades de convertirse son de cero.

La respuesta le ha hecho pensar que a veces le gustaría que Derek le mintiese. Porque a Derek no le gusta como huele, no le gusta no tener ningún efecto de cura sobre la herida.

A Stiles tampoco.

**

Han pasado dos semanas y eso debería ser indicativo suficiente de que todo va a ir bien pero Stiles, igualmente, no puede dormir. Hasta que no llegue a ver la luna llena de nuevo y se sienta él mismo no va a descansar tranquilo. Cuando duerme sueña que se convierte en el kanima. A veces mata gente.

A veces mata a su padre.

Derek viene todas las noches a su casa y se va cuando amanece. El sheriff mira a Stiles por la mañana como si no le conociera, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no encontrara la manera. A Stiles le duele pero no sabe qué hacer, lo pospone de nuevo porque cómo le va a decir a su padre que está con un hombre-lobo cuando lo mismo el siguiente mes puede serlo él.

Siempre hay algo que atrasa la charla porque aparentemente su vida no merece ni un mes de tranquilidad.

Stiles reprime un suspiro frustrado al darle vueltas por enésima vez a todo lo que sabe. Derek respira profundo a su lado con una mano sobre su cintura y la cabeza prácticamente hundida en la almohada. El triskele queda ligeramente iluminado y Stiles lo repasa con los dedos. Derek se aprieta contra él durante un segundo sin llegar a despertarse.

Alfa, beta, omega. Stiles lo vocaliza sin sonido mientras recorre la tinta entre los omóplatos.

En ese momento, bajo la luz mortecina que dan las estrellas desde el cielo sin luna, Stiles piensa que al menos, si llega a convertirse, sabe cuál será de los tres.

Porque Stiles ya tiene alfa.

**

La luna comienza a crecer y con ella los miedos y el insomnio de Stiles. Derek y él discuten y es distinto, porque han discutido millones de veces pero es que ahora lo busca, no puede evitarlo, y se pasa las noches leyendo en el portátil ignorando a Derek.

Siente que la amenaza planea sobre su cabeza, los sueños se vuelven más detallados y más violentos, a veces Derek le despierta y Stiles tiene ese instinto de separarse de él y duele más la infinita tristeza en su mirada que cualquier otra cosa.

Una noche de esas le sabe la boca a sangre porque se ha mordido. Derek le pasa el pulgar por el labio y Stiles mira hacia otro lado para no llorar.

Se apoyan ambos en la pared.

Derek habla con voz suave, tranquila.

—Sé que no quieres convertirte, pero tienes que intentar dejar de luchar contra la idea. Sabes que no somos así. Sabes que no voy a dejar, aunque pasara, que hicieras daño a nadie. Scott tampoco. Ninguno.

Stiles se mira las manos.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero, no sé. Cuando sueño soy yo pero no soy yo, soy ese maldito lobo, él... O soy el kanima, lo que hace todo más divertido.

—No hay nadie que creyera que tiene menos posibilidades de convertirse en kanima, te lo aseguro—Stiles asiente, no demasiado convencido, pero sin ganas de discutir otra vez—. Crees que originalmente había sido un alfa, ¿no?

—La posibilidad está ahí. 

—Incluso aunque fuera así. No puede hacer que hagas nada.

—Ya, es difícil dar órdenes cuando estás muerto. No me mires así, es verdad.

Derek le mató, Scott le quemó. Han aprendido de los errores y para evitar resurrecciones, el fuego es lo mejor.

Le da una nueva vuelta de tuerca al horror que mancha la historia de Derek.

—Es verdad —asiente Derek.

Le mira el vendaje del hombro, araña con una uña y se lo quita poco a poco. Aprieta la nariz contra los tres añarazos paralelos.

—¿Sigue oliendo raro?

—No. Ya no.

Stiles sabe que no está mintiendo y aun así no le termina de creer, lo que dice mucho de su estado actual.

**

La mañana del día en el que por fin la luna llena hará su aparición Stiles informa a su padre de que dormirá en casa de Scott.

—Últimamente desapareces tantas veces sin darme una razón válida que esto de que me informes me resulta aún más sospechoso.

—No te pongas en plan policía conmigo, papá, no te pega.

Stiles bromea porque no sabe qué va a pasar con su vida y si no bromea, va a llorar.

—Hijo, desde hace un tiempo es la única manera que tengo de ponerme contigo.

La puerta se cierra y el golpe contra las jambas tiene el sonido de la decepción.

Ahora que nadie le ve se le hace fácil dejar que las lágrimas caigan imparables por sus mejillas.

**

La noche la va a pasar en la casa Hale. No está reformada pero desde que se hizo evidente que Derek se iba a negar a derruirla o reformarla, Stiles se puso manos a la obra con la idea de “si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él”, y se decidió a que cuando Derek entrase en la casa no pensase solo en su familia asesinada, si no en la manada, que viera los objetos y les recordase a ellos. El sillón verde, que a Boyd solo le falta mear en él para decir que es suyo, la televisión que compró Erica, el cuadro de una playa paradisíaca que es posiblemente lo más hortera que Stiles ha visto en la vida y que trajo Isaac.

Arreglaron la zona que más usaban, la sala, un par de habitaciones y la cocina, y está, al menos, habitable. Casi hogareño. Stiles la ha aprendido a querer.

—Hey, Stiles —Erica le saluda revolviéndole el pelo como si fuera un crío y Stiles le corresponde dándole un pequeño golpe en la nuca, visible con el pelo corto—. No vayas a aullar muy alto hoy, que Boyd y yo dormimos al lado. Ya nos conocemos cuando Derek y tú dormís juntos.

Nota calor por el cuello pero ignora la provocación y lee lo que hay debajo. _Estamos aquí_.

—No te quejes que te toca la habitación más limpia.

—Eso es porque Derek nunca recoge.

—Es una cruz que tengo con él.

Ríen un segundo y Stiles le mira. Erica le coge del brazo.

—Vamos a ver atardecer.

_Estoy contigo_.

**

Desde que anochece hasta que sale la luna completa, blanca y redonda en el cielo pasa una hora y es una de las peores en la vida de Stiles. La pasa sentado en la cama, con Derek, hablando sin parar a ratos, manteniendo un silencio sepulcral en otros. 

Mira al cielo y se mira las manos con miedo.

El alivio es una marea blanca cuando no le sale pelo, ni dientes ni uñas ni tiene el deseo irrefrenable de morder a nadie. Excepto, quizá, a Derek, pero eso es un poco lo de siempre. 

—Erica, Boyd, podéis iros si queréis. Está todo bien.

Stiles no oye la respuesta pero sabe que la ha habido. Salen ambos y se dirigen en dirección al bosque. En el último momento ella se da la vuelta y mira hacia su ventana.

Stiles sonríe y apoya la mano en el cristal frío. 

Derek se sitúa tras él y apoya la barbilla en su hombro. 

—¿Contento?

—Aliviado. Y a la vez... No es algo en lo que no piense nunca, tampoco. Aunque si alguna vez lo hago, o quiero hacerlo, bueno. 

Stiles hace un gesto que abarca todo y nada, y Derek calla. 

—Creo que todo sería más sencillo si hubiera ocurrido, ¿sabes?

—¿Todo?

—Nosotros. Nuestra vida.

—No te tenía por alguien que cóge el camino más fácil. ¿Hubieras preferido algo así?

Stiles siente cómo Derek aguanta la respiración y ve en unos segundos pasar los últimos cinco años, magia, hombres-lobo, mejor amigo de uno, novio de otro, Derek. Las broncas infinitas, las noches sin dormir, el salvarse las vidas una, y otra, y otra vez.

Nada ha sido fácil y aún así...

—No cambiaría lo que tengo por nada. 

Derek le da la vuelta y le besa, agarrándole de la nuca, recorriendo la espalda con los dedos, arañando ligero. De repente es todo lo que necesita, tener a Derek, sentir que está ahí, que están los dos, lleva días sin tocarle y de un momento a otro le duelen los dedos de no hacerlo, le quita la camiseta y le empuja hacia la cama.

Derek se deja llevar.

**

Stiles siente esta noche una posesividad irracional, como si Derek no estuviera bajo él en estos momentos, como si no le tuviera desnudo entre las piernas, como si no tuviera tres dedos hundidos en lubricante dentro de él, como si no le mordiera la nuca ni sintiera los gemidos en la punta de la lengua. 

—Stiles, hazlo ya. 

Asiente, “va, va, es solo que, dios, Derek, te veo así y joder, podría, dios, solo viéndote, creo que lo he hecho alguna vez, no sabes, Derek”, mientras cambia ligeramente de postura para apoyar el pecho por completo en su espalda, le cae una gota de sudor de la sien, desciende hasta el tatuaje por la curva de su columna, y Stiles lame, recorre las vértebras con la lengua, se alinea y penetra despacio. Siente a Derek abrirse para él, relajarse bajo la presión, dice su nombre y suena desesperado. 

—¿Duele?

—Sigue. 

Stiles sigue las órdenes, lo que sólo hace en la cama, y embiste, atrayendo a Derek hacia él, haciendo que se alce en las rodillas, embiste una y otra vez, respira entre los dientes y clava los dedos en sus hombros.

Cuela una mano bajo Derek y la coordinación es instintiva e inmediata, empuja hacia él y Stiles presiona mientras mueve la mano, intentando alargar el momento aunque sabe que no sirve de nada, porque Derek _aprieta_ y se corre con un gruñido y Stiles se queda con la mente por un momento en blanco, con todo el cuerpo en tensión hasta que el orgasmo le alcanza, haciendo que le tiemblen las piernas, que le fallen las rodillas.

Derek se derrumba bajo él y se quedan quietos, uno encima del otro, recuperando la respiración. Stiles sale de él, finalmente, y limpia a Derek y a él mismo. Derek se queda boca abajo, con la cara hacia él pero los ojos cerrados, y Stiles pasea con los dedos sobre el tatuaje.

—Alfa, beta, omega.

No recibe más respuesta que un “hmm” de asentimiento. 

—¿Dónde están los humanos aquí? 

Derek abre los ojos y sonríe. Es una sonrisa triste.

—Laura preguntó lo mismo una vez a mi madre. 

Stiles no quiere joder el momento. Es lo último que quiere en la vida porque es uno de esos raros, maravillosos instantes en los que Derek habla de su familia sin culparse automáticamente. Con nostalgia. 

—¿Qué contestó?

—Que los humanos eran la base, la tinta, el centro. Que sin su parte humana ningún alfa, ni beta ni omega eran nada, que no se diferenciaban de los animales. Que una manada sin humanos olvida rápido lo que es sentirse como uno. 

Stiles se queda sin palabras, por una vez, se pierde en los ojos grises hasta que Derek se gira y Stiles se refugia automáticamente en sus brazos, como si fuera el único sitio seguro del mundo.

En ese momento, lo es.


End file.
